Cardboard Memories
by xXRomeXx
Summary: The thought of boxes in an alleyway brought him back to the days where he and his brothers ran away from home. Those were the good ol' tough times.


**Cardboard Memories**

 **I suddenly thought about a feelsy AU where the Rowdyruffs spent their time running away from home and sleeping on the streets when they were young. It's a vaguely thought out AU. I have others but let's see how I can handle a few memories.**

 **Bro, the RRB really need some development or some shit I don't know.**

 **So does Princess.**

 **And Ace. Or pretty much the gangreen gang.**

 **Or pretty much everyone in Powerpuff Girls lol.**

 **I beta read this only once over and then twice quickly. I apologise for any typos.**

 _ **The thought of boxes in an alleyway brought him back to the days where he and his brothers ran away from home. Those were the good ol' tough times.**_

 **Rated T**

 **Mostly Brick… ok it's pretty much just Brick– 18**

 **xXRomeXx**

* * *

 **Cardboard Memories**

 **xXRomeXx**

* * *

Brick took a puff of his cigarette. Smoke filled the air around him as he stared down into the mess of cardboard and trash in the alleyway. He walked into it and kicked around, observing the state they were in. All of them were tattered and worn down from the years of rain, snow and other weathers. A faint smile danced on his face. He could remember just fine.

Just fine.

* * *

 _Rain poured down at the midst of night as three pint-sized boys ran into the alleyway. In there, the redhead stopped to look around. There was an abundance of cardboard boxes and other things to use for building. He smiled._

" _This'll be fun." He tipped a large box onto its side and walked in. He sat down on the slightly damp cardboard as his brothers also walked in._

" _Wow, this box is huge!" The redhead's youngest brother sat down next to him and they were soon joined by their raven-haired brother._

* * *

Brick blew out more smoke as he crouched down to the biggest box in the alleyway. He wondered how small they had to have been to fit into the tiny thing that was a bit more than quarter his height. He looked at the boxes stacked on each other. Ah, the imagination of a small child. His brothers always had the best ideas.

* * *

 _The rain had died down to small drops and the Boys had finally decided to come out. Butch stretched his arms and yawned. His eyes darted around the many boxes._

" _Hey! Let's make our own cardboard house!" Boomer had then got out and ran up to the boxes. He grabbed one and set it beside the one Brick was in. The two boys had kept stacking boxes until they were satisfied with their makeshift "house". Brick had woken up to his box being covered by other boxes._

" _Not bad, boys," He shrugged. "I'm gonna go steal some chips or something." He flew around the corner and kept flying until he found a convenience store. Rain kept a lot of people away. He walked in and it was pretty empty with only the cashier at the till. The cashier looked tired and was busy staring into their phone. He stealthily tiptoed around to the snacks aisle and started thinking. What chips would he take? He wasn't feeling peckish for plain ones so he shuffled around for a better flavor. After fishing for other snacks, he finally set off and seeing the sleeping cashier he cruised out of the store and flew back to his brothers. Boomer was sitting on one of the dryer boxes and Butch was hiding in the others._

" _I'm back." Brick threw a packet of chips to Boomer and he immediately opened them up._

" _What else did you get?" Brick then threw him a can of soda which he happily caught._

" _Butch!" He groaned. Where was his green brother? The fit of chuckles gave his place away instantly. Brick dropped Butch's share of snacks into the box he was in. Brick floated his way to the top of the box house and opened his chips with a pop._

* * *

The redhead had dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. He slipped his hands into his jean pockets and decided to get out of the alley. Sunlight shined onto him as he came out of the shadows. He stretched his arms. Red eyes took in the city before him. It was Sunday, so not many people were around. Stores were closed for the day. A place called Home called for him and he smiled thinking about how angry his brothers would be that he hadn't made dinner yet.

Those fuckers could wait or make dinner for themselves.

Him always got mad at them when they wouldn't come home to eat on time.

* * *

" _Boys!" A tall, looming figure hung over the alleyway. The boys looked back and saw their devilish father figure. Busted. "What in the name of me are you three doing running away and staying out in the rain?" It had been three days and the cardboard boxes did look a little too worn out from the rain. Might as well be time to go Home. The three boys sighed._

" _All right..." They huffed in defeat. Him held his umbrella over the boys as they walked with the Devil. Back Home._

* * *

How embarrassing. He remembered Him telling them to even take a bath. They protested but the Devil always got what they wanted.

He made his way Home to see his brothers and he smiled knowing that he had a much better cardboard house to go home to.

* * *

 **It's really short and I didn't know what I was doing honestly. I want to make a long, long, loooong one-shot soon. And hopefully, I want to write a long story about stuff soon haha. I just hope you guys will like it though owo. I mean, I really like the idea of the story but I'm not sure how to write it out. Welp! That's just the fun of writing I guess. And there's also another idea for a story that I wanted to do. Sobbbb. The struggles of having lots of ideas but unable to fully finish writing them into full fics.**


End file.
